1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automatic developing device provided with a preheating section for heating a photosensitive planographic printing plate prior to a developing process. Moreover, it relates to an automatic developing device provided with a pre-water washing section in addition to the preheating section.
Moreover, the present invention relates to a photosensitive material processing device for processing a photosensitive material such as a photosensitive planographic printing plate with a processing liquid while being conveyed by a roller. More specifically, it relates to a roller washing method for eliminating the processing liquid adhered to the roller.
Furthermore, the present invention relates to a photosensitive material processing device for processing a photosensitive material by soaking in a processing liquid. More specifically, it relates to a photosensitive material processing device for circulating a processing liquid by suctioning the processing liquid in a processing vessel and jetting into the processing vessel.
Moreover, the present invention relates to a photosensitive material processing device for processing a photosensitive material while being conveyed by transmitting driving force to a conveying roller for the photosensitive material disposed along the conveying path of the photosensitive material.
Furthermore, the present invention relates to a photosensitive material processing device for processing a photosensitive material such as a photosensitive planographic printing plate with a processing liquid while being conveyed by a roller pair.
Moreover, the present invention relates to a preparation method for a processing liquid for preparing a processing liquid according to the capacity of a processing vessel of the above-mentioned processing device.
2. Description of the Related Art
According to a photosensitive planographic printing plate comprising a photosensitive layer formed on a supporting body made of an aluminum, or the like, a light receiving part and a light unreceiving part are produced in the photosensitive layer by exposure, and thereafter the unnecessary photosensitive layer is eliminated by performing a developing process with a developing liquid so as to form an image.
Among the photosensitive planographic printing plates, there is a so-called photo polymer plate comprising a photosensitive layer of a photo adhesion layer, a photo polymerization layer, or the like, and further with the surface protection by an overcoat layer. According to the photo polymer plate, the printing resistance is improved by firmly bonding the photo polymerization layer of the light receiving part onto the supporting body via the photo adhesion layer by being heated to a predetermined temperature. Moreover, the overcoat layer covering the photo polymerization layer is water-soluble.
Therefore, according to an automatic developing device for processing the photo polymer plate, a preheating section and a pre-water washing section are provided on the upstream side with respect to the developing section for reliably eliminating the photo polymerization layer of the light unreceiving part at the time of the developing process by eliminating the overcoat layer by brushing the surface of the photo polymer plate while supplying washing water after heating the photo polymer plate prior to the developing process.
The preheating section provided in such an automatic developing device in general heats the photo polymer plate by the radiation heat discharged from a far infrared radiation heater, and by the zone temperature in the preheating section.
The operation of heating the photo polymer plate by the preheating section is controlled by the heating temperature and the heating time. However, in order to heat in a short time, a high zone temperature should be provided. Under a high zone temperature, the rear end portion of the aluminum plate passing through the preheating section is heated to a high temperature due to the heat conduction of the aluminum plate as the supporting body of the photo polymer plate, and the rear end portion easily exceeds the upper limit temperature.
Moreover, the photo polymer plate can easily wrinkle by the thermal expansion at the time of heating, or by nipping by the conveying roller pair while being heated. Furthermore, when dispatching the highly heated plates to the pre-water washing section, adhering water to the heated plate therein results in stains.
When the heating process is attempted with a lowered heating temperature in order to avoid such a problem (first problem), the heating operation needs a longer performing time, and thus the preheating section requires a larger space.
Further, the photo polymer plates have different thermal capacities depending on the supporting body thickness and the plate size. Consequently, the heating temperature needs to be adjusted according to the thickness and the size for heating at appropriate temperature and of an appropriate duration. Therefore this adjustment of the heating temperature complicates the heating process for the photo polymer plate.
Next, among the photosensitive materials, there is a photosensitive planographic printing plate (hereinafter referred to as a xe2x80x9cPS platexe2x80x9d) comprising a photosensitive layer on a supporting body made of an aluminum or the like. A PS plate processor as a photosensitive material processing device for processing the PS plate comprises a plurality of processing steps such as developing, water washing, desensitizing processes and the like. The PS plate after image-wise exposure is treated in the developing step of processing the PS plate by soaking in a developing liquid. water washing, desensitizing process using a processing liquid, such as a developing step of processing the PS plate by soaking in a developing liquid, a water washing step of applying a water washing process by blowing washing water onto the PS plate, a desensitizing step of performing a desensitizing process by coating a desensitizing process liquid such as a gum liquid onto the surface of the PS plate after the water washing process.
According to the desensitizing process step for the PS plate, a thin film for protecting the plate surface is formed on the front and rear surfaces of the PS plate by coating a gum liquid evenly on the front and rear surfaces of the PS plate while conveying the PS plate by a conveying roller pair disposed outside the stored gum liquid, and squeezing off the excessive gum liquid by the conveying roller pair.
Here, when the gum liquid used for the desensitizing process for the PS plate is adhered to the circumferential surface of the conveying roller pair (roller), problems such as rotation disability of the roller pair, conveyance failure, pollution, damage and the like of the PS plate may occur. Therefore, in the PS plate processor, the circumferential surface of the roller to which the gum liquid adheres is washed with a washing liquid according to a preset schedule such as the time of stopping the drive of the PS plate after finishing the PS plate processes so as to wash off the gum liquid from the roller surface.
Additionally, among the PS plates, there is one having a width of about 1100 mm orthogonal to the conveyance direction. In a PS plate processor for processing such a PS plate, the length along the axis direction of the roller for conveying the PS plate is elongated as well. The elongated roller has difficulty in evenly supplying a washing liquid in the axis. Thus a larger amount of the washing liquid is used for removing the gum liquid from the roller successfully. Consequently, the amount of waste liquid increases as well.
Moreover, among the PS plate processors, there is one using the washing liquid after washing the roller as a diluting liquid for the gum liquid. According to this PS plate processor, a problem exists that the gum liquid can be diluted excessively due to the large amount of the washing liquid for removing the gum liquid from the roller (second problem).
Next, the PS plate is treated in the developing process after the image-wise exposure. According to the PS plate processor for treating the PS plate, the developing process is performed while conveying the PS plate soaked in the developing liquid stored in the developing vessel.
A heater and the like for heating the developing liquid to a predetermined temperature is provided in the developing vessel so as to maintain a temperature range of the optimum processing state of the PS plate. Moreover, according to the PS plate processor, the developing liquid in the developing vessel is agitated by suctioning the developing liquid in the developing vessel and jetting the developing liquid from a spray pipe disposed on one side of the PS plate conveying path in the developing vessel so as to prevent developing irregularity due to the temperature irregularity and the like.
In a submerged spray method where a developing liquid is sprayed from a spray pipe with an axis direction disposed along the PS plate width direction, the developing liquid on one side can not easily be agitated in the direction orthogonal to the axis direction while the developing liquid on the other side of the PS plate can easily be agitated. Due to this, substituting the developing liquid may delay.
Therefore, when an environmental temperature is lower than the developing liquid temperature, the developing liquid temperature will differ at the circumferential rim of the PS plate. Such a temperature difference will lead to a sensitivity difference in the PS plate after the developing process. As a result the finish quality of the PS plate will be deteriorated. For example, the temperature difference of about 0.2xc2x0 C. causes the sensitivity difference of about 5 to 10%.
In contrast, a lateral jetting method allows jetting a developing liquid in the direction orthogonal to the PS plate conveyance direction from an outer side of the PS plate width direction. As a result the temperature difference in the circumferential rim of the PS plate can be prevented even with a low environmental temperature since substituting the developing liquid can be performed rapidly in the vicinity of the PS plate surface.
However, in the lateral jetting method, difference occurs in the flow rate of jetted developing liquid; one rate in the vicinity of the jetting opening differs from another rate at a position away from the jetting opening. The developing liquid flow rate difference will lead to the difference in the progress of development. That is, the development is promoted in a region with a higher developing liquid flow rate compared with another region with a lower developing liquid flow rate. Consequently, the sensitivity difference will appear locally (third problem)
Next, the PS plate processor as the photosensitive material processing device for processing the PS plate comprises a pair of side plates for laying the PS plate on the conveying roller for conveyance. The pair of side plates is disposed in a processing vessel for storing a processing liquid such as a developing liquid. With the driving force transmitted to the conveying roller, the conveying roller conveys the PS plate.
In such a PS plate processor, the convenience of maintaining the driving system generally leads to disposing a drive shaft along the PS plate conveyance direction and on one end side of the direction orthogonal to the PS plate conveyance direction. The drive shaft transmits the driving force to each conveying roller. Here, by providing a worm gear in the drive shaft and a helical gear in the side plates, and elongating the rotation shaft provided with the helical gear in the direction orthogonal to the PS plate conveyance direction, the driving force is transmitted to the conveying roller.
Here, in the combination of the worm gear and the helical gear, the speed reduction ratio is 4 to 12 times. That is, the worm gear on the driving source side transmits the driving force to the helical gear on the side plate side, reducing the speed.
Furthermore, in the PS plate processor, conveyance failure of the PS plate such as jamming may occur. In this case, removing the jammed PS plate immediately can resume processing of the PS plate.
However, when the so-called jamming as the PS plate conveyance failure occurs, the roller will be locked. At the time, a large torque acts on the helical gear side since the speed reduction ratio is large in the driving system using a combination of the worm gear and the helical gear. As a result, the helical gear or the other gears on the side plate side may be damaged (fourth problem).
Next, a gum liquid used for the desensitizing process of the PS plate includes a component of a gum arabic or the like. When rotating the conveying roller pair is stopped with the gum liquid adhered to the surface of the conveying roller pair and the adhered liquid is left as it is, the component in the gum liquid will precipitate and fix on the circumferential surface of the roller.
Accordingly, if the gum liquid is adhered to the contact part of the rollers comprising the conveying roller pair, the rollers can attach to each other due to the gum liquid. With this attaching state, rotating the conveying roller pair causes a large torque on a gear for transmitting the driving force to the rollers so as to result in breakage of the gear (fifth problem).
The PS plates include conventionally existing commonly used PS plates (conventional), thermal plates, and photo polymer plates. The commonly used PS plates include the positive type and the negative type. And furthermore, each of them has a one side type provided with a photosensitive layer on one surface of the supporting body, and a both side type provided with a photosensitive layer on both surfaces. Moreover, the photo polymer plates are, in general, a one surface type (one side type) and a negative type, but the thermal plates are one surface type (one side type) and both negative type and positive type.
The PS processors include for example, those including a conveying path for the PS plate with conveying roller pairs in a developing vessel, those including a conveying path with conveying rollers and guide plates, and those with brush rollers, depending on the kind of the PS plate to be processed. Moreover, the number of the brush rollers depends on the kind of the PS plate (such as the one side type or the both side type).
That is, among the PS plate processors, despite of a common processing tank such as a developing vessel, there are those including arranging of conveying rollers and brush rollers corresponding to the kind of the PS plates to be processed. Furthermore, modifying the conveying path configuration has been discussed and practiced so as to make the PS plate processor capable of processing different PS plates.
In the PS plate processors, a replenishing liquid is replenished according to the PS plate process amount and for compensating the aging deterioration of the developing liquid as well as the developing liquid in the developing vessel is replaced per certain period. Consequently, the processing performance of the developing liquid is always maintained so as to enable the optimum developing process.
The basic liquid of the developing liquid and the replenishing liquid for replenishment to be introduced into the developing vessel at the time of periodical replacing the developing liquid may be those prepared by diluting a common original liquid with a common diluting ratio. Diluting ratios may be different between the basic liquid and the replenishing liquid. Further, the basic liquid may differ from the replenishing liquid.
In general, a certain amount of the original liquid for the basic liquid is contained in a bottle. When a preparation liquid as the basic liquid for processing the PS plate is newly prepared, the original liquid and the diluting water are preliminarily prepared according to the capacity of the developing vessel and the preparation liquid is supplied to the developing vessel. If the developing vessel capacity changes, the preparation liquid must be prepared according to the changed capacity.
That is, although the original capacity of the developing vessel in the processing tank remains the same, the net capacity of the developing vessel (the storable amount of the developing liquid) depends on the number of the rollers, guide plates, and brush rollers to be disposed inside the developing vessel. Therefore, for the PS plate processors with different developing vessel capacities, it is difficult to commonly use a preparation device for preparing a preset amount of the preparation liquid.
Therefore, a method of preparing the preparation liquid by directly introducing the original liquid and the diluting water into the developing vessel is conceivable.
Here, the PS plate processor is provided with a replenishing mechanism for supplying the original liquid and the water (diluting water) for replenishing the replenishing liquid to the developing vessel. In the replenishing mechanism, the replenishing liquid (the original liquid and the water for dilution) can be supplied accurately to the developing vessel using a bellows pump corresponding to the PS plate processing amount and the time.
When the preparation liquid is prepared in the developing vessel, a large amount of water should be supplied in a short time into the developing vessel with the original liquid preliminarily stored. Accordingly, the water is supplied using a magnet pump, monitoring the liquid level with a float sensor.
However, when a pump with high ejection ability such as a magnet pump makes it difficult to supply an amount of water accurately and appropriately to the original liquid with the liquid level monitored. Moreover, when the diluting ratio of a predetermined amount of the original liquid depends on the kind of the PS plate, the amount of the diluting water to be added to the original liquid must be changed. This hinders versatility of a device for replenishing (sixth problem).
In view of the above-mentioned fact (first problem), the present invention has been achieved. A first objective thereof is to provide an automatic developing device comprising a preheating section capable of achieving a compactness, and capable of performing a heating process or performing the heating process and a water washing process, with an appropriate temperature range with respect to a photosensitive planographic printing plate.
The present invention has also been achieved in view of the above-mentioned fact (second problem). A second objective thereof is to provide a roller washing method capable of washing reliably the circumferential surface of rollers without increasing the waste liquid amount of the washing water after washing the rollers.
The present invention has also been achieved in view of the above-mentioned fact (third problem). A third objective thereof is to provide a photosensitive material processing device capable of processing uniformly at the time of processing the photosensitive material such as a PS plate with a processing liquid jetted from a spray pipe, or the like, while circulating the processing liquid in the processing vessel.
The present invention has also been achieved in view of the above-mentioned fact (fourth problem). A fourth objective thereof is to provide a photosensitive material processing device without the risk of damaging the driving system even when jamming of the photosensitive material occurs.
The present invention has also been achieved in view of the above-mentioned fact (fifth problem). A fifth objective thereof is to provide a photosensitive material processing device capable of smoothly starting the drive without the risk of damaging the gear for transmitting the driving force to the roller pairs when the component in the processing liquid such as the gum liquid precipitates to fix the roller pairs.
The present invention has also been achieved in view of the above-mentioned fact (sixth problem). A sixth objective thereof is to provide a processing liquid preparation method enabling providing a processing tank with versatile members as well as versatile preparation of a preparation liquid and the like by supplying the original liquid and the water in the processing vessel in the photosensitive material processing device.
According to a first aspect of the present invention, there is provided an automatic developing device, including a preheating section and a developing section, for processing an imagewise exposed planographic printing plate, comprising: a heating chamber providing the preheating section; a heating device provided in the heating chamber capable of heating the photosensitive planographic printing plate by discharging the radiation heat to a conveying path of the printing plate; a circulator for circulating air in the heating chamber by blowing the air in the heating chamber toward the conveying path of the printing plate; a temperature detecting device for detecting the temperature in the heating chamber; and a temperature controller for maintaining an inside of the heating chamber at a predetermined temperature by controlling the heating device and the circulator based on the temperature detected by the temperature detecting device.
According to the invention, the heating device for discharging the radiation heat and the circulator for circulating the air in the heating chamber are provided in the heating chamber comprising the preheating section. The temperature controller controls the circulator and the heating device such that the temperature in the heating chamber detected by the temperature detecting device is maintained at a predetermined temperature.
Here, the photosensitive planographic printing plate sent into the heating chamber is heated by the radiation heat discharged from the heating device as well as the air maintained at the predetermined temperature by the circulator is blown onto the photosensitive planographic printing plate for eliminating the air of a relatively low temperature from the outside of the heating chamber in the vicinity of the surface of the photosensitive planographic printing plate so as to promote heating of the photosensitive planographic printing plate.
Thereby, the photosensitive planographic printing plate can be heated to the predetermined temperature efficiently in a short time so that compactness of the preheating section can be facilitated. Moreover, since the predetermined temperature can be maintained while agitating the air in the heating chamber, a large thermal capacity can be provided to the heating chamber so that the temperature change of the air in the heating chamber can be restrained even when the thickness or the size of the photosensitive planographic printing plate is changed. Thus adjustment of the heating temperature, or the like is unnecessary even when the thickness or the size of the supporting body of the photosensitive planographic printing plate is changed, and the developing work of the photosensitive planographic printing plate can be simplified.
In the first aspect of the present invention, it is preferable that at least one of the rollers of the roller pair for nipping and conveying the photosensitive planographic printing plate sent out from the heating chamber is a skewered roller comprising a plurality of short rollers.
According to the invention, at least one roller of the roller pair for nipping the photosensitive planographic printing plate sent out from the heating chamber is a skewered roller comprising a plurality of short rollers disposed along the axial direction.
Thereby, deformation stress generation can be restrained at the time the photosensitive planographic printing plate is sent out from the heating chamber so as to be shrunk.
At the time, it is further preferable that each of the short rollers is provided movably along the axial direction. Thereby, the deformation stress of the photosensitive planographic printing plate can be discharged reliably so as to prevent deformation, such as warpage of the photosensitive planographic printing plate after preheating.
In the first aspect of the present invention, it is preferable that a cooling device disposed between the heating chamber and the roller pair including the skewered roller, is provided for blowing the cooling air toward the photosensitive planographic printing plate sent out from the heating chamber.
According to the invention, the cooling device is provided on the downstream side of the heating chamber so that cooling of the photosensitive planographic printing plate sent out from the heating chamber can be facilitated by the cooling device. Thereby, the temperature of the high temperature photosensitive planographic printing plate sent out from the heating chamber can be lowered quickly to a room temperature level, and stain caused by adherence of water on the high temperature photosensitive planographic printing plate in the pre-water washing section can be prevented.
Moreover, since the high temperature photosensitive planographic printing plate can be cooled down before contacting with the water in the pre-water washing section, deformation such as wrinkles in the photosensitive planographic printing plate by quenching, can be prevented.
In the first aspect of the present invention, it is further preferable that the conveying path of the photosensitive planographic printing plate in the heating chamber is a skewered roller comprising a plurality of short rollers disposed along the conveyance direction of the photosensitive planographic printing plate.
According to the invention, the conveying path of the photosensitive planographic printing plate in the heating chamber is a skewered roller comprising a plurality of short rollers so that the photosensitive planographic printing plate can be conveyed by the skewered roller while being supported. Thereby, generation of wrinkles on the photosensitive planographic printing plate being heated due to nipping by the roller pair can be prevented reliably.
In the present invention, as to the control of the heating device and the circulator for maintaining the air in the heating chamber at a predetermined temperature, conventionally known optional methods can be adopted.
According to the first aspect of the present invention, there is provided an automatic developing device for further preferably performing a developing process at a developing section after providing a heating process at a preheating section and providing a washing process at a pre-water washing section while conveying a photosensitive planographic printing plate with an image exposed, wherein a conveying device for conveying the photosensitive planographic printing plate after the heating process at the preheating section obliquely downward while being contacted with the conveying roller disposed zigzag, is provided at the upstream part of the pre-water washing section.
According to the invention, the photosensitive planographic printing plate sent out from the preheating section is conveyed by the conveying device with the conveying roller disposed zigzag. Wrinkles may form in the photosensitive planographic printing plate if the photosensitive planographic printing plate to be conveyed at a high temperature after being heated by the preheating section is nipped by the conveying roller pair. The conveying device, however, provides the conveyance force by disposing the conveying roller zigzag without nipping the photosensitive planographic printing plate. Consequently, finishing failures such as the wrinkles will not form in the photosensitive planographic printing plate.
In the first aspect of the present invention, it is further preferable that the conveying roller disposed zigzag comprises a skewered roller facing one surface of the photosensitive planographic printing plate, and a rubber roller facing the other surface.
According to the invention, the conveying path for the photosensitive planographic printing plate is provided by the skewered roller facing one surface of the photosensitive planographic printing plate and the rubber roller facing the other surface. Thereby, the conveyance force can be provided reliably without generating wrinkles or the like in the photosensitive planographic printing plate at the time the photosensitive planographic printing plate shrinks due to the temperature drop.
As to the conveying device, it is preferable that skewered roller faces the photosensitive layer side surface of the photosensitive planographic printing plate and the rubber roller faces the surface on the opposite side with respect to the photosensitive layer.
In the first aspect of the present invention, it is more preferable that a conveying roller pair disposed on the downstream side of the conveying path inclined obliquely downward of the photosensitive planographic printing plate, and a water supply device for supplying the washing water to the surface of the photosensitive planographic printing plate being conveyed in the inclined state, are provided.
According to the invention, the photosensitive planographic printing plate is conveyed in the inclined state between the conveying device with the conveying roller disposed zigzag, and the conveying roller pair provided on the downstream side of the conveying device. The water supply device supplies the washing water to the photosensitive planographic printing plate being conveyed on the inclined conveying path.
Thereby, since the washing water remains on the surface of the photosensitive planographic printing plate between the upper side roller of the conveying roller pair and the photosensitive planographic printing plate inclined downward, the water soluble overcoat layer can easily be dissolved by reliably soaking the upper surface of the photosensitive planographic printing plate in the washing water. Moreover, since the interval is ensured between the washing water remained on the surface of the photosensitive planographic printing plate supplied from the water supply device, and the conveying roller disposed zigzag, so as not to adhere the washing water on the conveying roller, irregularity generation on the surface of the photosensitive planographic printing plate due to adherence of the washing water on the photosensitive planographic printing plate in the high temperature state via the conveying rollers can be prevented.
In the first aspect of the present invention, it is further preferable that one roller of the conveying roller pair is a brush roller for brushing the surface of the photosensitive planographic printing plate with the washing water supplied.
According to the invention, since the brush roller brushes the surface of the photosensitive planographic printing plate soaked in the washing water, the washing effect can be obtained reliably.
In the device of the first aspect according to the present invention, it is more preferable that a supporting guide facing the lower side surface of the photosensitive planographic printing plate being conveyed along the inclined conveying path and facing the conveying path, for supporting and guiding the rear end part of the photosensitive planographic printing plate sent out by the conveying device, and a receiving plate disposed between the inclined conveying path and the liquid surface of the washing water collected from the photosensitive planographic printing plate, for receiving the washing water falling from the photosensitive planographic printing plate, are provided. Thereby, scattering of the washing water supplied to the photosensitive planographic printing plate, and bubbling of the washing water can be prevented so that finish failure of the photosensitive planographic printing plate derived from the scattered washing water, the washing water bubbling, or the like, can be prevented.
According to a second aspect of the present invention, there is provided a roller washing method in a photosensitive material processing device for processing a photosensitive material with a processing liquid while conveying the photosensitive material with a roller, wherein the surface of the roller disposed outside the processing liquid is washed with washing water. In the washing method, an idle roller disposed in contact with the circumferential surface of the roller, to be rotated following the roller is provided so that the circumferential surface of the roller is washed by rotation drive of the roller with the washing water supplied in the contact part of the roller and the idle roller.
According to the invention, the idle roller to be rotated integrally with the roller is provided facing the circumferential surface of the roller to be washed so that the washing water can be supplied between the roller and the idle roller. Thereby, the washing water stays at the contact part of the roller and the idle roller so as to be spread at the contact part along the axial direction.
By rotating the roller in this state, the washing water can be adhered in the roller circumferential direction so that the entire region of the roller circumferential surface can be washed with the washing water adhered.
Therefore, even with a roller lengthy in the axial direction, the washing operation can be performed efficiently and reliably with a relatively small amount of washing water.
In the second aspect of the present invention, it is also possible to wash the roller circumferential surface by supplying the washing water by a predetermined time interval while rotating the roller. Moreover, in the present invention, it is also possible to wash the roller circumferential surface by starting the rotation drive of the roller after passage of a predetermined time after starting the washing water supply. Furthermore, it is also possible to wash the roller circumferential surface by repeating the washing water supply and the roller rotation drive each by a predetermined time interval.
Moreover, the washing method of the second aspect according to the present invention can be achieved by comprising a driving device for the rotation drive of the roller, an idle roller to be rotated following the rotation of the roller, with the axis disposed parallel with the axis of the roller, a supply device for supplying the washing water between the roller and the idle roller, and a washing controller for washing the roller by controlling the operation of the supply device and the driving device by a predetermined timing.
At the time, as to the supply device, it is more preferable that the washing water is supplied to a plurality of points along the roller axis direction.
According to a device of a third aspect of the present invention, there is provided a photosensitive material processing device for processing a photosensitive material by circulating a processing liquid in the processing vessel by a circulating device for suctioning a processing liquid in a processing vessel for jetting the same into the processing vessel, wherein a jetting opening for jetting the processing liquid is provided in a middle part in the width direction of the photosensitive material on one side of the conveying path of the photosensitive material so that the processing liquid can be jetted from the jetting opening toward the side wall of the processing vessel.
According to the invention, the jetting opening for jetting the processing liquid is provided in the middle part in the width direction of the photosensitive material on one side of the conveying path of the photosensitive material. The processing liquid is jetted from the jetting opening toward the side wall of the processing vessel along the photosensitive material width direction.
Thereby, the processing liquid jetted from the jetting opening is reflected by the side wall of the processing vessel toward the conveying path of the photosensitive material so as to flow moderately along the photosensitive material surface on the other side of the conveying path of the photosensitive material.
Therefore, flow rate of the processing liquid of the front surface does not differ from that of the rear surface of the photosensitive material so that sensitivity difference derived from the processing liquid flow rate difference cannot be caused in the photosensitive material.
The jetting opening of the third aspect of the present invention can be formed on the tip end of a jetting pipe provided projecting from the other side wall side of the processing vessel.
Moreover, in the device of the third aspect according to the present invention, when a plurality of jetting pipes each capable of jetting the processing liquid are provided in the processing vessel, the jetting opening can be provided in at least one of the jetting pipes.
It is more preferable that the jetting pipe provided with the jetting opening is disposed on the downstream side with respect to the middle part along the conveyance direction of the photosensitive material. That is, since the sensitivity difference derived from the processing liquid flow rate difference can easily be caused on the downstream side with the photosensitive material process proceeded, the sensitivity difference can accurately be restrained.
In the third aspect of the present invention, it is preferable that a suction opening for suctioning the processing liquid jetted from the jetting opening is provided between the jetting opening and the side wall in the opposite direction with respect to the processing liquid jetting direction from the jetting opening.
According to the invention, the suction opening is provided between the jetting opening and the other side wall. That is, the jetting pipe is provided projecting from the other side wall side to a position exceeding the suction opening.
Thereby, the processing liquid jetted from the jetting opening can be provided along the width direction of the photosensitive material toward the side wall of one side so that the processing liquid can be circulated and agitated efficiently.
In the third aspect of the present invention, it is more preferable that a guide plate disposed between a pair of side plates of a processing rack in the processing vessel, for guiding the photosensitive material along the conveyance direction, is provided between the jetting opening and the conveying path of the photosensitive material.
According to the invention, the jetting opening is disposed on the side opposite to the conveying path of the photosensitive material with respect to the guide plate for guiding the photosensitive material. Thereby, direct contact with the photosensitive material of the processing liquid of a high flow rate, jetted from the jetting opening can reliably be prevented.
In the third aspect of the present invention, it is preferable to form a notch part between a pair of the side plates of the processing rack and the guide plate, for communicating the upper surface side and the lower surface side of the guide plate. Thereby, the processing liquid jetted from the jetting opening can be supplied to the conveying path of the photosensitive material.
Moreover, in the third aspect of the present invention, it is possible that a through hole for allowing passage of the processing liquid between the side wall side of the processing vessel of the side plate and the conveyance side of the photosensitive material is formed in the pair of the side plates of the processing rack instead of the notch part.
According to a fourth aspect of the present invention, there is provided a photosensitive material processing device for processing a photosensitive material while conveying by transmitting the driving force of the driving source to the conveying roller provided between the pair of the side plates, comprising a worm gear provided on a shaft to be rotated by the driving force of the driving source, a helical gear supported integrally rotatably with a rotation shaft provided between the pair of the side plates so as to be engaged with the worm gear for transmitting the rotation force to the conveying roller, and an urging device for forcing the helical gear to the direction of engaging with the worm gear as well as having at least the shaft and the rotation shaft relatively rotatably when a predetermined amount or more of the rotation torque is applied between the helical gear and the worm gear.
According to the invention, the driving force is transmitted to the conveying roller by mounting the worm gear on the shaft to be rotated by the driving force of the driving source, and engaging the worm gear with the helical gear in the driving system with the helical gear mounted on the side plates.
At the time, the helical gear is engaged integrally rotatably with the worm gear according to the urging force of the urging device. Moreover, the urging device is provided such that the shaft provided with the worm gear, and the rotation shaft provided with the helical gear are provided relatively rotatably when a predetermined amount or more of the torque is applied to the helical gear.
Thereby, application of the torque of a predetermined amount or more on the helical gear can be prevented when the conveying roller placed between the pair of the side plates is locked due to jamming, or the like so that damage of the helical gear or the other gears can be prevented due to application of a large torque. Moreover, application of a large load on the driving source via the shaft can be prevented.
In the forth aspect of the present invention, it is preferable that the urging device forces the helical gear away from the worm gear.
According to the fourth aspect of the present invention, when a predetermined amount or more of the torque is applied on the helical gear, the helical gear is moved away from the worm gear, resisting to the urging force. Thereby, application of a predetermined amount or more of the torque on the helical gear can reliably be prevented.
In the fourth aspect of the present invention, the helical gear may comprise a base plate to be mounted rotatably, and the urging device may be provided between the base plate and the side plates so that the base plate is forced by a predetermined urging force such that the helical gear is engaged with the worm gear.
In the fourth aspect of the present invention, it is further preferable that the urging device is a one way clutch mechanism provided either between the shaft and the worm gear, or between the helical gear and the rotation shaft.
According to the fourth aspect of the present invention, the one way clutch mechanism is provided either between the shaft and the worm gear, or between the rotation shaft and the helical gear. In general, the one way clutch mechanism is rotated integrally in the positive direction, and relatively in the negative direction. However, the urging force of the urging device is set such that relative rotation can be provided when a predetermined amount or more of the torque is applied with respect to the positive direction.
According to a device of a fifth aspect of the present invention, there is provided a photosensitive material processing device for processing a photosensitive material with a processing liquid while conveying by a roller pair, comprising a driving device for the rotation drive of the roller by the drive of a driving source by supplying electric power of a predetermined voltage, and a drive controlling device for gradually raising the voltage of the electric power supplied to the driving source at the time of starting the rotation drive of the roller pair.
According to the invention, at the time of processing the photosensitive material again with the processing liquid by stopping the rotation drive of the roller pair after processing the photosensitive material with the processing liquid while being conveyed by the roller pair, the driving source of the driving device is operated for the rotation drive of the roller pair. At the time, the drive controller gradually raises the voltage of the electric power supplied to the driving source. Thereby, rotation with the rotational frequency of the roller gradually raised can be enabled at the time the rollers comprising the roller pair are not attached with each other at the contact part.
Moreover, when the rollers are attached with each other at the contact part by the processing liquid or a component in the processing liquid, since gradual raise of the output of the driving source (output torque) for drastically providing a large output torque to the driving device such as the gears for transmitting the driving force to the roller can be prevented, the gears will not be damaged.
Moreover, since the torque is provided gradually also to the roller pair, the rollers can be detached with each other without damaging the surface of the rollers so as to solve the attached state.
According to the device of the fifth aspect of the present invention, a zero cross detecting device for detecting the zero cross point of the alternating current voltage input as the driving electric power, and a setting device for setting the electric power supply time of each half cycle of the alternating current voltage at the time of starting the drive of the driving source when of using an alternating current motor driven by the alternating current electric power as the driving source, are provided such that the drive controller drives the driving source by repeating the supply and the blockage of the alternating current electric power based on the setting result of the setting device and the detection result of the zero cross detecting device.
According to the invention, the electric power supply time in the half cycle of the alternating current voltage is set so that the supply and the blockage of the electric power is controlled in the half cycle of the alternating current voltage by the electric power supply time. At the time, by gradually prolonging the electric power supply time, the alternating current voltage (effective value) is raised gradually.
Accordingly, by performing the supply and the blockage of the electric power in the half cycle of the alternating current voltage, generation of the rotation irregularity or the output irregularity of the driving source can be restrained so that the driving force can be provided stably to the roller pair.
The fifth aspect of the present invention is not limited thereto, but various controlling methods can be adopted. For example, the effective value of the alternating current voltage to be supplied to the driving source can be controlled by the ratio of the on cycle and the off cycle by providing an on cycle for providing the electric power and an off cycle for shielding the electric power supply in the alternating current voltage.
By adopting such a control method, for example, the torque to be applied on the roller can be enlarged gradually with fluctuation by generating the output irregularity of the driving source, the attached state of the rollers can be released effectively.
According to sixth aspect of the present invention, there is provided a processing liquid preparation method for preparing a processing liquid stored in a processing vessel by introducing an original liquid and diluting water for diluting the original liquid in the processing vessel, comprising a step of supplying a predetermined amount of the original liquid and an amount of the diluting water adjusted to the amount of the original liquid in the processing vessel, and a step of adjusting replenishment by supplying the original liquid for the replenishment and the diluting water for diluting the original liquid for the replenishment by a diluting ratio according to the kind of the photosensitive material to be processed.
According to the method, a certain amount of the diluting water is added to a predetermined amount of the original liquid in the processing vessel. The supply of the diluting water at the time can be performed in a short time by using a supply device with high ejection ability, such as a magnet pump.
After adding a certain amount of the diluting water to a predetermined amount of the original liquid, the adjusting replenishment is performed for the residual amount to a desired amount by a diluting ratio according to the kind of the photosensitive material. The adjusting replenishment can be performed by the original liquid for the replenishment and the diluting water for diluting the original liquid for the replenishment. Thereby, a desired amount of the processing liquid can be prepared in the processing vessel.
Moreover, the processing liquid preparation method of a sixth aspect of the present invention is a processing liquid preparation method for preparing a processing liquid stored in a processing vessel by introducing an original liquid and diluting water for diluting the original liquid in the processing vessel, comprising a step of supplying a predetermined amount of the original liquid and a certain amount of the diluting water in the processing vessel and supplying the original liquid for the replenishment and the diluting water for diluting the original liquid for the replenishment by a diluting ratio according to the kind of the photosensitive material to be processed, and a step of adjusting replenishment for supplying the original liquid for the replenishment or the diluting water for diluting the original liquid for the replenishment according to the detection result by an electric conductivity sensor.
According to the invention, a certain amount of the diluting water is added to a predetermined amount of the original liquid in the processing vessel. Then, for the residual amount to the desired amount, the original liquid for the replenishment and the diluting water for diluting the original liquid for the replenishment are supplied by the diluting ratio according to the kind of the photosensitive material. Thereafter, when a targeted electric conductivity is not obtained with reference to the electric conductivity detected by the electric conductivity sensor, the adjusting replenishment for supplying the original liquid for the replenishment or the diluting water is performed according to the detection result.
Thereby, a desired amount of the processing liquid can be prepared in the processing vessel by a desired electric conductivity.
In the sixth aspect of the present invention, it is preferable that the certain amount of the diluting water is set based on the amount of the processing liquid with the least processing liquid capacity stored in the processing vessel.
According to the invention, it is preferable that the certain amount of the diluting water supplied to the processing vessel is set smaller than the least processing liquid amount by for example, 0.2 l (litter) to 0.5 l.
Moreover, in the sixth aspect of the present invention, a liquid level detecting device for detecting attainment of the predetermined amount of the processing liquid amount in the processing vessel is provided in the processing vessel so that the diluting water is supplied in addition to the original liquid until the processing liquid can reach the predetermined amount according to the liquid level to be detected by the liquid level detecting device.
Furthermore, in the sixth aspect of the present invention, it is preferable that the adjusting replenishment is performed using a replenishing device for supplying the original liquid for the replenishment and the diluting water to the processing vessel so that the adjusting replenishment can be performed accurately without the need of additionally providing a mechanism for the adjusting replenishment.